Solitude
by Yldana
Summary: Une Emma Hill laissée seule dans la campagne américaine, attendant des nouvelles d'un Joe Carroll qui ne l'appelle pas. Et bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut se sentir seule sans lui. Sans eux. Post 1x15


Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur le rebord de la table en bois. Sa perruque rousse tenait difficilement sur le haut de son crâne. Elle la réajusta. Une fois. Deux fois. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun message de Joe, pas la moindre nouvelle. Elle s'inquiétait. Quand elle était arrivé dans cette auberge de campagne, elle avait vaguement entendu des personnes âgées parler d'une explosion près d'un phare. Rien de bien intéressant, s'était-elle dit.

Le téléphone posé en évidence sur la table pour éviter de rater un quelconque appel, Emma commanda. Frites et hamburgers, comme la simple petite américaine pour laquelle elle essayait de se faire passer. Emma regardait l'écran de son cellulaire. 19h08. Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! Était-ce vraiment si dur de tuer une femme qui l'avait poignardé déjà deux fois ?

Claire Matthews, garce de son état. Emma ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Joe avait tant tenté de récupérer l'amour de son ex-femme. Après tout, qu'avait-elle qu'Emma n'avait pas ? Beauté ? Intelligence ? Charisme ? Emma avait été une fidèle suiveuse de Joe dès les premières heures, et tout ce qu'elle récupérait, c'était des miettes de celui qu'elle voulait. Comme si elle n'avait même pas le droit à une part convenable de Joe. Elle avait tout fait. Elle était devenue tout pour lui. Fidèle amie. Fidèle amante. Mais rien ne lui revenait. Tout était pour cette garce de Claire Matthews. Du moins, tout avait été pour cette garce de Claire Matthews. À l'heure qu'il était, celle-ci ne devait même plus existé.

La serveuse lui apporta son repas. Emma regarda une nouvelle fois son cellulaire. 19h19. Les minutes s'égrenaient avec lenteur. Son fond d'écran attira le regard de la serveuse.

- Plutôt bel homme, se permit d'ajouter la serveuse, clin d'oeil et sourire en coin.

Emma fusilla du regard la serveuse, puis regarda son fond d'écran. Jacob et Joey. C'était à la ferme, il y a quelques semaines. Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver. Jacob, Paul, Joey et elle. À cet époque, elle retrouvait enfin un amant qui lui avait manqué : Jacob. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle l'aimait. Non, seul Joe possédait son amour. Mais Jacob et elle s'entendaient bien et avaient des points communs. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle avait tué Jacob de ses propres mains. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, qu'elle ne revivrait plus la douceur de ses étreintes. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais il allait lui manquer. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la doucereuse piqûre de la culpabilité allait la ronger, ç'aurait été mal connaître Emma Hills.

Et puis, il y avait eu Paul. Paul Torres. Elle l'avait presque tué par lâcheté, laissée à l'abandon avec Jacob. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle s'en sentait coupable. C'était une tueuse de sang-froid : elle ne se sentait même pas coupable pour le meurtre de sa mère. Alors Paul, elle s'en fichait pas mal finalement qu'il soit mort ou non, et qu'elle ait ou non un lien avec sa mort. Mais elle se disait qu'elle aurait malgré tout pu mieux gérer tout cela, là était son seul regret : ne pas avoir réussi à faire en sorte que son chapitre dans le livre de Joe soit parfait.

19h32. Emma finissait son repas avec lenteur, son téléphone toujours silencieux. Derrière elle, un des clients demanda d'un ton bourru à la serveuse d'augmenter le son de la télévision accrochée au mur de l'établissement de campagne. Emma tapa du pied : elle ne venait pas ici pour écouter les débilités d'une chaîne publique.

- Ici Maria García en direct du phare de Fire Island, dans l'état de New York.

Le phare de Fire Island ? Emma tiqua. C'était le port où Joe avait prévu de se rendre avec son ex-femme. Elle reporta son attention sur la télévision.

- C'est ici-même qu'il y a quelques heures s'est joué le dernier chapitre de la chasse orchestrée depuis plusieurs semaines à l'égard de Joe Carroll. Selon les détails annoncés officiellement par le FBI il y a quelques minutes, ce serait ici même que Joe Carroll serait mort, des suites d'un incendie. Nous vous tiendrons au courant des avancements de cette affaire sous peu.

Bouche-bée. C'est ce qu'Emma était. Totalement bouche-bée. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Joe ne pouvait pas être mort. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Un torrent de larmes menacait de l'inonder sous peu. Elle déposa un billet d'une vingtaine de dollars sur la table et partit rapidement, rejoignant sa voiture au pas de course.

Elle s'assit sur la place avant d'un pick-up qu'elle avait dérobé quelques heures plus tôt. Le front contre le volant, elle laissa un flot de larmes s'emparer d'elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Joe. Toutes ses convictions tombaient en lambeaux. C'était comme si un vide l'avait envahi soudainement. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était seule. Complètement, totalement seule.

Paul était parti. Jacob était parti. Joe était parti.

Elle était seule, là dans ce pick-up. Pleurant des personnes qu'elle ne reverrait plus. Pleurant sa solitude nouvelle.


End file.
